Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 036
Hallucinate Summary School Early in the morning, Allison is in the library at school feverishly researching Xyz Summoning in the library with Fairy Cheer Girl and Dark Fairy Cheer Girl next to her before the day has officially begun. Allison recalls that Aamira agreed to tutor her but she's not too impatient. At the same time, a small bottle of Advil and water is next to Allison too and she keeps a palm on her forehead suggesting that she's been having headaches. Allison struggles to relax while racing through the books though she pauses when she reads on the section about "Rank-Up-Magic" cards, particularly spotting "Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force," a card that she's seen in her grandfather's house. Then a large book slams on Allison's table and a massive ringing pounds though her head. Allison looks up to see that it's TJ with bags under his eyes. Allison wants to get upset but she her headache takes away any energy that she has to shout. Allison asks why TJ did that and TJ plainly says that he cannot sleep. Allison says that he won his duel at the Duel Center the other day, so he should be sleeping like a baby. Allison adds that though she doesn't mean to be a bad friend, but she asks what his insomnia has to do with her. TJ drops to a chair and hands Allison a newspaper and says that she knows why he cannot sleep. Allison reads the newspaper, which highlights the third attack by the Hope Diamond Dragon. Allison pushes the paper to the side and explains that she knows about the incident as she read it online this morning. TJ says that he's all for this diamond-dragon thing, but he cannot sleep when he hears the cries of the "Hope Diamond Dragon" and the "Amarillo Gale Dragon." TJ can tell that Allison is struggling as well, seeing her Advil and water. Allison says that so long as "Hope" is not in her possession, it will release a cry which Amarillo Gale is projecting and magnifying but affects her and TJ differently. TJ says that Allison has to get that diamond back or these symptoms could get worse. Allison tells TJ that he knows she cannot do that, but TJ, after yawning, says that Allison has to something. TJ says that Allison has people on Allison's tail all the time now. If these kinds of activities keep up then she's going to run out of lies especially if she collapses. Allison agrees to at least talk to Xavier before making any decisions. Meanwhile, Xavier is walking to school rather slowly and extremely carefully instead of riding on his Duel Runner. Xavier's vision is distorted seeing various unnatural colors and designs as he walks, noting that he would be completely unable to drive safely. He remarks that he's only going to school to see Allison. During the school day, Allison's headache refuses to fade while TJ's eyes are bloodshot. At the end of a class, the bell rings loudly and Allison's headache magnifies. Allison and TJ's classmates notice their physical distress and suggest that they go to the nurse's office, but both decline, saying that they can at least hold out for the day. During this time, Harrison is sitting in the Student Council room and he flashes back and forth between horrible nightmares of a city being horribly attacked. The nightmares and hallucinations frustrate him because he doesn't know their meaning. In one of the flashes, he sees Allison and the Amarillo Gale Dragon and Allison battling something but he doesn't know what it is except that the creature is releases an aquamarine glow. Harrison suggests that the card is Hope Diamond Dragon based on the descriptions from the recent reports of Duel Gang members being attacked. Harrison privately says that he's skipped two classes already unable to focus or reach a semblance of peace. Xavier finally arrives to school, having forced himself to take two long breaks during the walks. Allison skips her next class despite the potential repercussions and stands outside, needing fresh air. TJ joins her and they see Xavier just getting to school. Allison and TJ initially rush to Xavier before their own ailments catch up with them. The three of them stagger to the Student Council office which they think is empty because the lights are off. When they turn on the lights, they see Harrison sitting in the dark and he is alarmed by their presence before experiencing another painful flashback which shows duel soldiers playing the Polymerization card. Harrison tries to mix sternness with a chipper disposition in asking the trio why they are not in class right now. Dropping to a chair, Xavier says that he could ask the same thing, saying that Harrison's position as Student Council president does not exclude him from class. Harrison tells them to get to class immediately but Xavier slightly panting tells Harrison that they will when he will. Harrison notices Xavier's physical state and asks why he looks so exhausted, adding Allison and TJ to the comment as well. Allison simply says that she's had a headache for the last few days that won't go away. TJ says that he hasn't been sleeping well recently, noticeable by his twitching eye, and Xavier just says tha he skipped breakfast this morning. Privately, Harrison contemplates telling the three of them about his nightmares but wonders why the four of them are feeling sick anyway. Harrison says that the three of them should be at home if they are not feeling well. Allison expresses her refusal to be stuck in the house all day while TJ says that work piles up. Xavier says that he's here only to talk to Allison. Xavier tells Allison that she needs to take "it" back from Julia, covering himself because Harrison is in the room. Allison says that she was going to ask him about that as well. Allison asks about the potential repercussions to which Xavier says that everyone who is in a Duel Gang joined knowing the consequences of their secret being discovered, Allison included. He also quips being in a gang is not illegal. Turbo Dueling after hours is the crime, causing Allison to smile. Harrison breaks up the scene and asks to know what Allison and Xavier are talking about. Xavier coldly says that it's none of his business, but Harrison reminds the two of them of the leverage he holds. Allison says that Harrison won't do it because of her and her connection to Johann Adeny, insisting that if Allison's secret was discovered she could no longer compete for a spot in he Action Duel Tournament and would thus no longer give Johann the data he needs to make Pendulum Monsters for his company. Allison adds that Harrison also has nothing to gain aside from maintaining his pride. Furthermore, Allison notes that if she's caught she'll definitely be punished, but her father will keep her name out of the newspapers. Furthermore, Xavier is still her "savior" as far as her father knows and will thus do his part to sweep Xavier's actions under the rug as well. Harrison, TJ, and Xavier remain quiet during Allison's explanation. Harrison soon expresses that when it's is important, Allison can become a col, calculating woman to which Allison says that he thinks she gets it from her grandfather. Harrison agrees to back off, stating that only dirty cops blackmail other people. However, Harrison requests that he be "in on it" in the future. Allison struggls though her headache asking why and Harrison says that he simply wants to see what Allison is like a Turbo Duelist. Allison promises that she won't be Turbo Dueling any time soon so long as she has this pounding headache. Harrison asks if Allison is well enough to compete in an Action Duel this afternoon, saying that there is another student who expressed his desire to duel her. Allison quickly accepts, but the well rings pounding everyone's head with its ringing. The powerful ringing causes Harrison to see another nightmare involving bells ringing to evacuate a city, but the flashback ends. Allison sings to her desk and tries to drink as much water as possible before complaining that they'll all be dead by the end of the day. However, TJ privately realizes that Harrison had reacted the same way the others did, making him a little suspicious. Berserk Mode By the time, Allison is ready for her duel, she seems perfectly normal and calm. TJ's eyes are powerfully bloodshot and wonders how Allison is coping. TJ comments that the school nurse had to have Xavier sent home because he couldn' even manage to steer clearly on his Duel Runner. When he touches her, Allison grips TJ's wrist and squeezes hard. Allison quickly lets go and apologizes. She explains that she is keeping as calm as possible, move as little as possible speak as little as possible and be touched as little as possible. TJ shakes his wrist highly understanding; TJ, however, asks about ALlison's pain killers and Allison admits that she'd probably be dead from an aspirin overdose if she took anymore. Allison proceeds to walk to the duel field with TJ. Arriving at the duel field, Allison and TJ are wracked by the chattering of their classmates who have come to watch the day's duels. TJ retreats, intending to go to the drowned booth where Harrison is. Allison tries to regain composure and admits that she cannot keep this much longer. As usual, many of Allison's classmates come to see many of the afternoon's Action Duels. Harrison watches and barely keeps himself together as well, unable to stop the nightmare during the day. J comes into the booth and Harrison tries to tell him that he cannot be in here without permission. Under normal circumstances, TJ says that he'd be extremely respectful but he's going to act like Allison, tell Harrison to piss off and let him sit in this booth. Harrison is taken aback by TJ's highly uncharacteristic rudeness but his seeing his crimson red eyes he knows TJ is in incredible pain just like him and agrees to let him sit. Harrison looks down and sees Allison somewhat normal unlike her earlier state. He rings the loud alarm to begin the first duels which he, in the booth, luckily cannot here. Harrison has scheduled Allison o go first and her opponent is Boyd Accam, one of Allison's classmates. Boyd jumps down and gets ready to duel and tries to spark conversation with Allison before they get started, but Allison tells Boyd that she's just here to duel. Some of Allison's friends comment on her behavior, but some othes also says that Allison hasn't been feeling well as day and hopes that she's fine. Harrison dryly begins the Action Duel, which will be held under the Field Spell: Neo Space. The field transforms into a colorful space that is meant to boost the Neo Spacian Elemental HEROES, but Allison and Boyd won't be able to benefit from the spell. The bright light worsens Allison's migraine and when the duel the begins, she requiests that Boyd go first. Boyd draws, beginning his turn and notices that Allison is a bit off. Regardless, he first plays Ritual Spell: "Curse of the Masked Beast" discarding "Djinn Cursenchanter of Rituals," "Djinn Disserere of Rituals," and "Djinn Demolisher of Rituals" to Ritual Summons "The Masked Beast" in Attack Position. A black flaming altar emerges onto the field and Boyd's three monsters are incinerated by the blue flames. The flames then come together and form a mask, which transforms into an monsterous being bearing 3200 ATK. Boyd explains that "Cursenchanter" prevents "The Masked Beast" from being affected by the effects of Allison's Synchro Monsters. "Dissere" prevents "The Masked Beast" from being affected by Trap Cards, and "Demolisher" prevents it from being affected by card effects. Boyd sets one card. Allison begins her turn and draws to draw, but her body begins to shaking. Allison notices that she's losing control of her motor skills.= and Boyd hopes that she's alright. Allison asserts that she's fine. She draws "Amarillo Gale Dragon," who glows along with Allison's diamond bracelet. Allison taps into the same nightmares Harrison had been exhibitting as her eyes glow. Allison sees tremendous destruction by Fusion Monsters and she begins to tear. A white aura begins to encompass Allison and TJ and Harrison cannot look on as their bodies begin to spasm, cringing on the ground no longer in control. At Xavier's home, Xavier experiences the same thing while underneath his bed sheets. He knows something is happening to Allison. Elsewhere, Chris and Jordan know that happening and Jordan explains that he hates listening to Chris. Chris says that this was bound to happen and Allison needs to experience this firsthand so she does not do it again. A powerful gale surrounds Allison as a well as she and her eyes glow. Boyd steps back not knowing what's happening, while the student audience becomes stirred as well. Allison's gale forces Spell Cards out of hiding and she manages to add on to her hand. Allison puts on a determined, destructive smile as she activates "Vidame of the Bloom" and "Ferric Fleur" in her Right and Left Pendulum Zones respectively. the two monsters hover above Allison in their columns of light, allowing Allison to Pendulum Summons monsters from Levels 4 to 7. Allison Pendulum Summons Amarillo Gale Dragon and "Roi de Fleur" from her hand in Attack Position. Allison uses "Vidame's" effect to fuse "Amarillo Gale" and "Roi de Fleur" to Fusion Summons "Amarillo Dragon Warrior" in Attack Position. The dragon warrior looks back at Allison, calling her "my mistress." The warrior explains that this is what happens when we are left behind, but Allison cannot hear the creature. Allison continues her turn by Normal Summoning "Bountiful Beast of the Forest," a monster out of her Pendulum Scale's range. The monster allows Allison to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower face-up Pendulum monster from her Extra Deck and she Special Summons "Roi de Fleur." Allison tunes "Flower Beast" with "Roi de Fleur" to Synchro Summons "Gaia Knight the Force of Earth" in Attack Position. Boyd is alarmed that Allison has two beatsticks on the field, but his monster is still stronger. Allison explains that she can use "Ferric Fleur's" Pendulum Effect to revive "Flower Beast" in Attack Position. Allison then uses "Flower Beast's" second effect to banish itself to increase the ATK of all monsters Allison controls by 1000 but Boyd's monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. In addition, all non-Synchro monsters Allison controls are banished at the end of her turn. Allison's monsters become hot red as their ATK is boosted. Boyd searches for his Spell Cards, but it stopped by "Gaia Knight" under Allison's orders, Allison plays her Spell Card "Mystical Space Typhoon," destroy Boyd's set card. Allison orders "Amarillo Dragon Warrior" to attack "The Masked Beast;" it is not destroyed by Boyd still takes damage. Allison announced "Dragon Warrior's" effect to inflict damage equal to "The Masked Beast's" ATK because it wasn't destroyed by battle, alarming Boyd. "Amarillo" harnesses "The Masked Beast's" power and turns it back on Boyd in a fiery blast that reduce his LP to 0, winning Allison the duel. Th dragon warrior's blast causes real destructive damage that badly burns Boyd and destroys the simulation chamber. Upon the duel's conclusion, the dragon warrior tells Allison that she must get Hope back and prevent the destruction from happening to her world too. Allison's power seems to fade and she finally hears her monster speak. However, Allison collapses and faints. Featured Duel: Allison Kingsbury vs. Boyd Accam The duel is set to be an Action Duel with the Field Spell: "Neo Space." Turn 1: Boyd Boyd activates Ritual Spell: "Curse of the Masked Beast" discarding "Djinn Cursenchanter of Rituals," "Djinn Disserere of Rituals," and "Djinn Demolisher of Rituals" to Ritual Summons "The Masked Beast" in Attack Position (3200/2800). "Cursenchanter" prevents "The Masked Beast" from being affected by the effects of Allison's Synchro Monsters. "Dissere" prevents "The Masked Beast" from being affected by Trap Cards, and "Demolisher" prevents it from being affected by card effects. Boyd sets one card. Turn 2: Allison Allison activates "Fleuret Dragoons" (6) and "Infante the Vibrant" (3) in her Right and Left Pendulum Zones respectively, allowing Allison to Pendulum Summons monsters from Levels 4 to 5. Allison Pendulum Summons "Spiritual Whisper" (200/2000) and "Jade Princess" (1200/1700). Upon Pendulum Summon, "Spiritual Whisper" allows Allison to add "Black Luster Soldier" to her hand from her Deck while "Jade Princess" prevents Boyd from activating any Spell/Traps from the rest of the turn. Allison Normal Summons "Beginning Knight" (500/2000). She uses "Infante's" effect to send "Black Luster Ritual" from her Deck to her Graveyard to use its effect. Allison sacrifices "Spiritual Whisper" and "Beginning Knight" to Ritual Summon two monsters to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier" in Attack Position (3000/2500). Ritual Summoned with "Beginning Knight," "Black Luster Soldier" can attack twice if it destroys a monster by battle. Allison finds her Spell Card "Big Bang Shot," which she equips to "Black Luster Soldier," increasing its ATK by 400 (3000 > 3400). "Black Luster Soldier" attacks and destroys "The Masked Beast" before attacking directly (Boyd 4000 > 3800 > 400). "Jade Princess" attacks directly (Boyd 400 > 0). Allison wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Allie's Duels